Vergil Sparda Lucifer
Information The eldest son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. One of the strongest "Devils" in existence far surpassing the power of Sirzechs and all current satan's combined. Originally he was a highschool student at Kuoh Academy, but left at his first of collage year, due to his place as a high commander and going to a different dimension with Dante, Sparda, and Samel for a couple of years to battle Darkins from The New Darkin Realm who are trying to conquer it. He is a childhood friend of Rias and Sona, if Vergil wasn't training and battling foes he would be with his Rias or Sona, when he was with Rias,Vergil and Rias would go explore the Gremory or Sparda territory and play hide and seek and other child games,while with Sona Vergil he would play chess and would read books together. As time went along the girls stayed the same while Vergil slowly started distancing himself from them as he feared for them as he became more powerful and dangerous, as well attracting dangerous enemies like Mundus. Vergil is the grandson of Lucifer after Rizevim and Sparda technically next to the heir of the title Lucifer and Devil King, also being the Great-Grandson of Absalom the Lord of the Darkness who was the ruler to all Darkins, Demons, Devils and many other creatures. Vergil does not favor any of the sides of his bloodline acting neutural. Aperance Vergil is a handsome young man,22 years old, with pale skin, white hair, and light blue eyes. Similarly to his father he has slicked back hair. He mainly express his stoic, fierce and killer facial expressions which many females find attractive. Vergil has a muscular/athletic body since quite a young age. In the underworld he wears a blue leather trench coat, with blue or black leather pants, and brown leather boots. Underneath the coat he wears a white or navy blue ascot, a sleeveless vest that reveals he well shaped arms. While in the human world Vergil wears a blue shirt with rolled up shirt sleeves, also leaving one button open revealing his neck and upper chest, also dark blue jeans and black shoes, while having man rings on both his right and left hand, on his left he has two rings one with the symbol of the order of the swords and the other has a rose pattern on it and inside it says The Blue Rose, while on the right hand he has only one ring with a skull on it. He sometimes wears glasses when he reads books. Personality Due to having a traumatic childhood after the age of 11 Vergil has mostly shown little emotion to others. Exception are his mother Eva, Rias, Sona, Sier and Isabel, and all of them describe as a fun cheerful and ☀lovable person. While to his brother Dante and friend Samel he is cool with a sadistic notion (a side taken from his father). As well there were others like Akeno, Kiba and some other to whom he presented him self as a calm person who can show some kindness. And to the rest he is cold and shown to be driven by a ego of power. While it the middle of a battlefield Virgil becomes the Dark Slayer, ruthless and cold. In battle his ready to kill anything... man, women, or even a child. Also he does not show any expression of enjoyment or satisfaction when fighting. Only a stoic face. Powers & AbilitiesCategory:Fanon Male Characters * Immense Darkinic Power : Vergil being the eldest son of Sparda possesses almost unlimited Darkinic Power, able to destroy planets and solar sistems with ease. * Infinite amounts of stamina : Vergil over the years has mastered to fight for long periods of time without losing breath or getting tired. * Immense Power of Darkness : '''Vergil being a Darkin possess almost infinite amounts of Darkin Powers, this is the power allowing Vergil to become a Darkin Lord and due to him being half human his potential of increasing it is extremely high, but to negate the potential his and his brother were born with low levels of Dark Powers and did not possess the Power of Darkness at the beginning only unlocking it later. * '''Immense Speed : Vergil possesses godly speed, even slightly faster then his father Sparda. Vergil can attack and move with his blade at such speed that beings of his own level can not see his movements. Both Sparda and Kur ( True Dragon God) claim that he is the fastest being in existance at the moment. * Master Swordsman / Master of the Dark Slayer Style : Vergil started his sword training very young at the age of 5, becoming a master swordsman at the age of 15, as well mastering a style called the Dark Slayer. Originally created by Itsuno one of the oldest Darkins and also the creator of the Japanese culture. * Judgment Cut : Vergil slashes space it self and cutting anything in front of him, and he can repeatedly do this move. Many die from just one judgment cut. * Judgment Cut End : Vergil uses his speed and agility to slash a big area trillions of times, for a moment Vegil becomes untouchable while moving thru space and time. Before finishing this move all enemies hit are frozen in time. * Summoned swords : Vergil can create swords with his own power in the shape of his fathers sword Force Edge as well as using them as long range weapons. They can be changed to suite the situation from size, speed and power. * Thunder Rain : Vergil being a Darkin possesses specific attributes of an element, that is Arcane Thunder.He sends massive lines of Arcane Thunder able to destroy anything it touches. This also can get out of hand if not controlled right, to the point were the thunder crosses a whole planet and destroying it completely. * Thunder Blast : Vergil can concentrate am modify the Arcane Thunder to his will, creating a ball of raw Arcane Power mixed with his Darkinic Power, is able to destroy solar system with ease. * Final Eraser : Vergil when at full focus with high amounts of concentration he can gather raw darkinic power in hands which he can release as a beam attack powerful enough to destroy a dimension, if full charged and released Vergil is left at such a power level where it matches that of a human leaving him like that for couple of minutes until he regains his stamina. * Destroyer Trigger : '''Destroyers, Darkin's or Demon's True Form as many refer to it. While devils have humanoid forms with wings, Darkins did not originally possess a humanoid form. Their form can change granting them immense power. This form can not be retained for long due to the Dark Kingdom being sealed away. There are 4 Stages if this form. At Stage 1 Darkins gain a boost of power, at Stage 2 their form changes as well as boosting their power further, Stage 3 the form changes again but instead of gaining power they gain nullification powers and ultra high speed regen, while at Stage 4 the power is increased by high amounts and all of the abilities of the darkin are boosted to the max. * '''Flight : Vergil having a pair of six wings, three on each side allowing him to fly and glide if needed. He can also use his darkness powers to make him fly without his wings. Equipment * Dark Slayer Knight Armor (High Commander) : After being promoted to the youngest High Commander of the Order of The Sword, Vergil was granted The Slayer Armor,designed by Sparda for Vergil as a gift, but has been modified by Vergil to suit his own style, the armor it self is strong enough to withstand multiple slashes by Sparda without even getting scratched, Vergil uses this armor only in official battles between The Darkin Army and likes to use it when he is on his horse. The armor is covering most of his body,just like his father it has many demonic skulls, two on his shoulder, one on his chest, two on his hips and two on his knees. The helmet resembles that of a darkin head with horns being pointed back, also his eyes in the helmet glow a hollowing blue, same for the skulls on his armor. * Yamato : '''Vergil's main and favorite sword, uses it when ever he gets the chance. It was originally a seal ti the New Darkin Realm and the Underworld, therefore many call it the Hell Gate Sword. Due to its sharpness and high darkinic and magic powers it has the ability to cut space and time, and only gets more powerful with a strong user like Vergil. Its powerful enough to damage Sparda and Mundus. Yamato is also a dark-forged sword given to Vergil by his father at the same time he gave him his armor. The tsuka-ito is braided from white and black material. The sheet is black and also has a lot of power, as Vergil uses the sword sheeted to attack sometimes dealing great amount of damage manly used when trying to not kill his opponents. * '''Abomination : Vergil's second sword, which he made him self. Just like his father he made it out of his own flesh, cutting of his own arm to make the sword, it's a powerful darkin arm and is know in the underworld as the Dark Slayers Dragon Slayer, a counterpart to Ascalon, due to Vergil killing many dragons with this sword. The sword is huge with a dragon skull at the handle, with beast like teeth in the middle of the sword, also it has organic parts just like Spardas due to being made out of Vergil's own flesh, but as strong as it is, is not as strong as Vergil's main sword Yamato. The sword controls darkness and can summon shadow darkins to fight for Vergil. * Beowulf/Gilgamesh gauntlets : Both gauntlets are welded by Dante and Vergil, randomly at times. Both were originally Darkins who were defeated by both Vergil and Dante,Beowulf by Vergil and Echidna by Dante(the gauntlets were named Gilgamesh due to its strength giving abilities). Beowulf are beast like gauntlets which are bigger than the users arms and legs. It depicts power light power which is darkinic, the amount of light depends on how much is it charged. At 3 stages Vergil can release 3 attacks which can kill creatures in their respective ranks. Stage 1 : Rising Dragon, does a shoryuken styled move that launches the enemy in the air also killing lower beings in one shot. Stage 2 : Beast Uppercut, a normal uppercut that simply kills mid tier beings. Stage 3 : Dragon Breaker, as the name impulse the attack destroys dragons,starts of as a simple Beast Uppercut then doing another one this time with more power and launching him self in the air while surrounded by a dragonic shape, being able to heavily damaged Tannin almost killing him. Gilgames are more slim and quite smaller gauntlets , also the damage output is smaller but the moves are faster, also Gilgamesh does not have the 3 stages, only its basis. * Nevan : Originally a darkin who was a gates keeper at Temen-ni-gru, just like Beowulf who have been sealed by Sparda millenniums ago to protect the Hell Gate that connects the underworld and the new darkin realm. She was killed by Dante while trying to stop Vergil from opening the Hell Gate, where she transformed to a darkin arm... a guitar.Later after Vergil was stopped by Dante, Vergil took Nevan as something to kill his boredom, he later learned how to play the guitar and use it in a similar way as Dante, where Dante calls out Vergil for being as stylish as he is with it. Nevan can also transform into a scythe. * The Darkin Horse , Vengeance : A darkin horse one of the most brutal beings, it was driven mad by it's high power level so much that it was sealed, later Vergil broke it's seals and took some of its power to give it some sense, the horse gave a part of its soul to Vergil so that it could be summoned at any time, Vergil likes Vengeance quite a lot and tends to get angry when it gets hurt. It is colored dark blue with light blue flames, with blue eyes. Trivia * Vergil's full name is Vergilius Sparda Lucifer, named after the ancient Roman poet Publius Vergilius Maro from the Augustan period. * In the human world Vergil uses the name Gilver, which is an acronym of his real name. * Vergil's exact date of birth is unknown but it's known that both he and Dante were born somewhere in the middle of the year. * It's noted that Vergil is at his weakest in the beginning of a fight, he gets stronger as the fight goes on. * At full power Vergil's veins become blue, his eyes start to glow, has massive black and blue aura as well his coat starts to glow in a light blue color. * Just like Dante, Vergil loves Pizza, Strawberry Sundae and Whisky.